Corações Destroçados
by Kinhaneck
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Ambos coraçoes destroçados Sem intimidade suficiente pra revelar sentimentos um para o outro, Apenas sua intimidade como um só, conseguiu mudar isso...


JAKE POV

Estava absorto em meus pensamentos quando senti e escutei uma aproximação. Não sabia quem teria a ousadia de vir a meu encontro quando tinha deixado clara a minha intenção de permanecer sozinho. Não precisava de ninguém pra assistir minha ruína. Estava morrendo e não queria platéia para a decadência de um alfa. Era mais simples passar por tudo isso sozinho, não havia ninguem pra me ajudar a ultrapassar essa dor, eu acho…

LEAH POV

Como os garotos são idiotas. Mesmo com essa história de lobos e alfas eles não passavam de bebês chorões. Passei por muitas coisas desde que o Sam me trocou pela Emily e por mais que tenha me trancado nunca pensei em desistir. Como Jake poderia pensar nessa possibilidade somente porque a Bela tinha aceitado se casar com o Edward? Ele já sabia que isto iria acontecer, não sabia? Ela nunca o tratou da maneira que trata aquele sanguessuga idiota. Mesmo sendo nojento eles se amam e isto estava claro desde aquela briga na clareira.

Não que eu ame o Jake, ou seja, sua fã, mas me simpatizo por saber como ele se sente por ser trocado por outra pessoa e me sinto na obrigação de mostrar a ele que a vida pode ir além daquele projeto de sanguessuga que vive o fazendo sofrer.

Mesmo sabendo que ele não queria companhia fui me aproximando aos poucos, cautelosamente, não tinha certeza de como agir ou do que fazer as sabia que se convencesse ele a me escutar ele mudaria de idéia.

JAKE POV

Com a aproximação percebi que era a Leah com sua respiração pesada e entrecortada. Ela estava ressabiada por se aproximar, mas estava decidida, o que me fez soltar uma lufada de resignação. Não queria uma de nossas brigas agora. Na verdade não havia nada que eu quisesse menos do que uma companhia feminina e com ela a situação sempre partia para a discussão. Ela não entendia como eu poderia sofrer por uma pessoa que havia deixado claro amar outra pessoa e me querer somente como amigo.

Mas não é como se ela fosse se casar e ser feliz para sempre. Ela ia se tornar uma sanguessuga e eu não podia suportar isso.

Ela finalmente estava próxima e eu podia a ouvir repetindo que ela só estava aqui para conversar e para o meu bem. Desde que não brigássemos eu poderia concordar com isso.

LEAH POV

Queria ter intimidade suficiente para abraçá-lo e dizer que ele podia chorar suas mágoas no meu ombro. Mas ele não iria se permitir a isso então só me sentei ao seu lado esperando o tempo necessário para ele se sentir pronto para falar.

Mas ele não olhava para mim e nem me dirigia à palavra. Já havia passado algum tempo que cheguei e ele não mudara de posição. Resolvi agir. Teria que quebrar a barreira que ele estava construindo em volta de si.

Havia colocado uma saia jeans curta e um top frente única na esperança de que pelo menos ele ficasse abalado ou irritado. Não era segredo que eles avaliavam meu corpo e eu _QUERIA_ alguma reação dele.

Como ele não se moveu eu me levantei e me agachei próxima de suas pernas pegando no seu rosto com minhas mãos e forçando ele a olhar para mim. Quando ele percebeu o que eu havia feito se assustou e sorriu ao me analisar.

O sorriso dele me aqueceu e sem saber o porquê eu me inclinei e coloquei meus lábios sobre os dele. Ele tentou se afastar mas utilizei da minha força para não permitir e gemi baixinho fazendo com que ele se rendesse e me beijasse também.

Aproveitei este momento e me aproximei mais dele, fazendo com que ele sentisse meu corpo e minha excitação e envolvi minhas mãos em seu pescoço entreabrindo a boca para ele poder explorá-la e ele não me decepcionou.

JAKE POV

Desde que ela se sentou do meu lado fiquei ciente da sua respiração acelerada e do traje que ela vestia. Seu corpo nunca pareceu tão apetitoso ainda mais sabendo que esta produção era para mim. Ela podia não me amar mas veio até mim querendo ser amada, querendo se entregar e também querendo esquecer.

Queria pedir seu ombro e derramar minhas lágrimas, precisava de um abraço, mas tinha medo de extravasar meus sentimentos e também medo de não resistir a ela, o que seria errado nessas circunstâncias.

O tempo foi passando e ela não se abalava ou levantava. Será que ela não cederia? Eu teria forças para mandar ela embora?

De repente eu sinto mãos no meu rosto e encontro seu olhar. Ela se posiciou entre as minhas pernas com um top e uma micro saia que batia no meio de suas coxas. O olhar dela era inocente e ao mesmo tempo determinado. Só consigui sorrir, como se ela esperasse um convite ela se aproximou e me beijou. O que eu faço agora? Retirei forças do meu inconsciente e tentei me afastar mas para ela foi como mais um convite pois ela firmou seu corpo rente ao meu e eu senti toda a sua excitação quando ela gemeu e encostou seu mamilo no meu tórax. Me perdi ali e nesse instante me entreguei e puxei seu corpo para se moldar ao meu. Quando ela entreabriu a boca eu me permeti explorá-la assim como a passar a mão sobre seu colo e coxa.

A muito eu já vinha observando o furacão que essa mulher poderia se tornar atrás da muralha que ela havia construído e me dar conta que ela queria dar razão a esse seu lado comigo,despertou em mim o homem que eu gostaria de ser para ela.

Enlacei-a pela cintura e beijei seu pescoço me deliciando com a textura e o aroma de sua pele. Ela se agarrava forte em mim e começando a arranhar meu abdômen fazendo com que eu enlouquecesse. Levantei os seus braços e retirei lentamente o seu top. Fiquei maravilhado com a visão dos seus seios tão próximos e ao meu deleite. Não resisti a tocá-los e a colocá-los na boca, os alternado, fazendo com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás com um gemido rouco.

Não queria acabar me precipitando e assustando-a, mas assim que ela se recuperou colocou a mão no cós da minha bermuda abrindo o zíper em seguida e fazendo-a deslizar ao mesmo tempo em que fui desabotoando sua saia e retirando-a a fazendo trajar somente uma minúscula calcinha preta rendada.

Eu não usava nada por baixo da bermuda e assim que ela viu minha ereção que já doía de tão dura, levou sua mão até ela, me massageando e me fazendo gemer alto. Gostou da reação que provocou em mim ela foi se abaixando e colocando-o em sua boca, primeiro beijando e passando a língua em sua cabeça e depois por toda sua extensão. Apalpando com a mão a parte que não cabia na boca e massageando minhas bolas. Não ia resistir por muito mais tempo tendo a visão do meu pau sendo engolido por sua boca e seus cabelos jogados em meu tórax. E como se ela soubesse o que estava pensando, começou a bombear mais forte. Gemendo, chupando e dando leves mordidas, não resisti e gozei em jatos em sua boca tenra. Ela lambeu e me limpou e quando degustava a última gota sorriu se aproximando e me beijando. Sentir o resquício do meu gosto em sua boca me enlouqueceu e eu queria retribuir o que ela havia feito em mim.

Com suavidade deitei-a na grama e fui retirando sua última peça enquanto posicionava-me entre suas pernas.

Posicionei minha cabeça sobre seu centro e passei minha mão em suas dobras para sentir sua umidade. Não resisti a soprar e sorri ao ouvi-la gemer. Aproximei-me mais roçando meu queixo em seu centro e lábios, seu cheiro inebriante adentrando meus sentidos. Passei os lábios por suas dobras e centro sugando e dando pequenas mordidas. À medida que seus sussurros e gemidos foram aumentando eu introduzi um dedo em sua vulva enquanto movia a língua por seu clitóris. Introduzi mais um dedo e os enverguei os aprofundando, quando ela começou a perder os sentidos gemendo, e gritando meu nome introduzi um terceiro dedo fazendo com que seu corpo vibrasse e ela alcançasse o orgasmo. Permiti descansar minha cabeça em seu abdômen e observei ela recuperar o fôlego. Quando nos acalmamos me sentei e puxando-a para meu ficarmos um só.

Ela recomeçou a utilizar as unhas para arranhar as minhas costas e braços a levantei e fiz com que ela se sentasse no meu mastro de maneira lenta, apreciando cada centímetro sendo tomado por sua vulva. Sentindo casa onda de sua intimidade, gememos em uníssono quando a preenchi por completo e comecei a me mover primeiro lentamente para depois aumentar as investidas tanto em velocidade quanto em profundidade. A segurei pelo quadril dando estabilidade para que ela cavalgasse e ela, se apoiando em meu ombro, foi aumentando o ritmo. Quando percebi que ela estava no limiar do prazer coloquei um dos seus mamilos na boca o sugando enquanto beliscava o outro. Alternado entre eles e desci minha mão até seu clitóris friccionando para que ela alcançasse o prazer juntamente comigo.

Quando seu corpo começou a tremer aumentei as investidas fazendo com que uma nova corrente de prazer passasse por ela e sem nem mesmo pensar me retirei dela e a posicionei de quatro já retomando seu corpo furiosamente enquanto massageava seu clitóris.

Sentindo meu orgasmo na borda aumentei a fricção e lhe mordi o ombro bombeando mais umas vezes e alcançando o orgasmo junto com ela.

Deitei-me esgotado e puxei seu corpo para o meu. Tínhamos nos entregado sem reservas nas últimas horas e já não me lembrava mais do porquê de estar naquele lugar anteriormente. Só pensava em como estive correto ao supor que ela seria uma excelente amante e que por trás daquela muralha existia uma mulher interessante, intensa e apaixonada. Uma verdadeira loba. Queria conhecer seus segredos e seus medos e ser capaz de fazê-los sumir. Queria dizer que ela foi capaz de me completar de uma maneira que achava que ninguém poderia. Queria ser capaz te tentar por _ELA_, de estar com _ELA_ em todos os momentos daqui para frente.

Olhando em seus olhos pude perceber que havia tantos ou mais questionamentos do que havia nos meus e fiquei me perguntando se ela também queria tentar _COMIGO_, se os seus questionamentos eram por _MIM_.

LEAH POV

A partir do momento que ele se entregou ao beijo sabia que não me decepcionaria. Sabia que ele era intenso e que se empenhava em tudo que fazia e comigo não foi diferente. A partir do momento que ele se entregou me permiti fazer o mesmo e me encontrava agora em seus braços mais satisfeita do que já imaginei ser possível em minha vida. Não existiam mais Sam e Emily, Bela e Edward, era apenas eu e Jake e o enxergava como um alfa em sua plenitude, ele irradiava sensualidade e poder.

Passei a imaginar como seria passar o resto dos meus dias a seu lado com seus beijos e carinhos. Mas será que ele era capaz de esquecer a Bela por _MIM_? Nessas horas que passamos juntos sei que ele estava _COMIGO_ pois gemeu o meu nome incontáveis vezes e isso me deixou poderosa e esperançosa.

Olhando em seus olhos vi que ele se sentia como eu, via o brilho e o amor com que _ME_ olhava e isso me deu forças para tentar e lutar. Isso, eu lutaria por _ELE_, a partir de agora Jacob era meu futuro. E com essa certeza me virei para olhar em seus olhos e para me aconchegar em seus braços, nos braços do meu companheiro, do _MEU ALFA_.

JAKE POV

Quando ela se virou vi a certeza e o amor em seus olhos e a partir deste momento já a considerava como _MINHA_ companheira. Ela se aconchegou em meus braços e eu pude sentir como minha vida seria completa de agora em diante. Eu havia finalmente conquistado _minha companheira, minha vida, meu futuro; MINHA LOBA_.

Deixaria claro para todos sobre nosso destino. Para Bela e Edward que eu não interferiria mais no relacionamento deles. Para Sam que Leah agora era _MINHA_ companheira e que como tal ele como todos os demais lobos deviam respeitá-la. Iria pedir a Sue e ao Seth sua mão em namoro e mais tarde em noivado e casamento.

Com esses pensamentos adormeci com a certeza de uma vida repleta de felicidade ao lado da pessoa que era capaz de me completar e pela qual eu seria capaz de lutar até o fim dos meus dias. Me sentia seguro perto dela, e era essa segurança que eu queria.

_FIM_


End file.
